World Jumping
by Carina37
Summary: A story of world jumping, one is a fictional world I created that can see the other worlds and transport people between worlds, they're like the masters. The other world is our world and the last worlds is the Harry Potter Universe, I'm still working on that though... Just please don't read...I'm still working on that part...
1. Prologue

**The Princess of Attalia**

 _Dedicated to:_

 _All those children who dared to hope and dream for the impossible_

 _Prologue_

"Come my sister, it is time." The prince gently commanded to his sister as he helped her out of bed.

The princess nodded and got out of the bed with the help of her brother. She than walked with her brother, the prince and the Lord Chancellor to her royal bath. As the group reached the bath, the princess stumbled and the prince caught her.

"Hurry, I can feel it closing." the prince hurriedly exclaimed, urging her along.

"I know." The princess muttered.

As soon as they reached the bath the princess lowered herself into its shallow waters with the help of the prince as the Lord Chancellor watched the hallway, standing guard.

"Are you sure about this Meluith? There is still time to change your mind." The prince asked though he knew what the answer would be.

"I must do this brother, besides this is a good switch, it makes sense. I am also completely prepared for this after years of watching and observing, nothing can go wrong. It might be the only way I can be cured." The princess answered, making herself comfortable. "Lord Chancellor, are you ready?"

"Well I don't think I have a choice, so yes, I am ready as ever." The Lord Chancellor answered with a grim expression clearly not enjoying himself. The princess smiled and waited as the Lord Chancellor walked over and closed the sliding door to the bath. The prince and the Lord Chancellor waited as the sound of sloshing water was replaced by an everlasting silence.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1-Attalia**_

The girl on the other side stretched out and rested her head on her heads as the warm water covered her soaking her thin silk nightgown. She giggled to herself and thought about how she looked like a floating ghost mermaid. She soon fell into a sleep-like rest, which was almost immediately ruined by a surge of light and a giant wave of water. The girl quickly took a deep breath of air and waited. Soon the water calmed, in fact there was no water and she was dry. She looked around, but everything was the same, except for the fact that there was no faucet, only a tub with a door.

"Where was she" the girl wondered as she quickly stood up and approached the sliding door. "What on earth was on the other side?" she asked herself.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Her mind told her, but this girl was afraid so she stubbornly sat back down and waited.

"What's the worst thing that could happen?" her mind reminded her.

"Well do you want me to get started on all the possible outcomes?" she answered.

"Fine, best to wait, I suppose" her mind relented. The matter was settled the girl would wait, but fortunately not very long.

After a suitable amount of time the prince knocked on the door. A gasp of surprise answered him.

"Hello?" a timid voice responded.

"Hello, I am Justinian of Attalia" the prince said, his voice full of authority and an underlying note of sadness.

"Wonderful" was the sarcastic reply from the girl in the bath. "Now, what the hell am I doing here?" Beside him the Lord Chancellor stifled a slight grin and went back to being grim and bleak.

"How about you sit down and let me explain, sadly we do not have much time". The prince suggested.

"Fine" the girl quickly responded.

"Okay, so my sister, the princess for many years felt like she didn't belong here. One day we found you, who longed for a land of castles and knights and most importantly the opportunity for real power. So we observed you for many years…" the prince began gravely.

"Oh god!" the girl quickly interrupted.

The prince looked at her for a moment and continued his story, "and from these observations my sister learned about your world and your habits. About a week ago my sister fell gravely ill and could not move from her bed. Tonight we brought her here, and used the bath to transport her to your world and you here. Now we need you to go back to her chambers and pretend to be her."

"Wha?" the girl began.

"You will pretend to not remember anything, but tell everyone you had this weird dream, this weird dream will be your history, however it is wrong and the apothians; I mean doctors, will assume it was just a side effect of the disease. Soon you will be situated in your chambers and then eventually you will become queen." The prince interrupted with another look.

"Wait, but aren't you the prince?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I am the oldest child and heir." The prince confirmed.

"So how can I be Queen, if you are King?" the girl inquired.

"We will be married" the prince calmly said.

"But I would be your sister!" the girl exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, keep the bloodlines pure. That's what my parents wanted. Unfortunately my sister didn't like this, another reason why we sent her away" the prince answered.

"Okay, you do know I am only 15?" the girl asked timidly.

"Yes, I am 16, come on, it will be fun to rule. Together we can crush our enemies while building magnificent paricortes and universities. Oh, and the marriage is very informal" the prince assured her his voice confident and full of laughter with a tinge of a smile on his face.

"Sounds fun" said the girl as her eyes lusted for power, "but what happens to my family and friends?" she asked, worried again. "Yes, and what is a particorte?" the girl asked.

"They will be in good hands." The prince said with a smile.

"Your sister?" the girl asked.

"Yes, now there are a few things you must know. Thankfully for us you know how to speak common Attalian, which is a lot like "English", your language" the prince said before launching into his history lesson, "This land is called Attalia, our greatest rival are the Cimse of Cimese. I am the eldest son and heir, Justinian. My father, King Charles 2 is weak after the Great War with the Cimse and the Kelelts of Kelt. My mother, Arindel died about a year ago from an illness. She came from Loriethal, one of our greatest allies. They guard part of our western border." The prince finished.

"Well, that's easy enough to remember. Wait, what's your father's name?" the girl said.

"Justinian, I was named after him" the prince answered.

"What was is your sister's name?" the girl asked.

"Right, from now on you are Meluith, eldest princess of Attalia" the prince announced.

"Okay, do I have any siblings?" the girl asked.

"Me, the heir succeeding, a younger sister, Galena, who is 9, and a younger brother aged 7 whose name is Charles. You had an older sister named Arindel, but she died 7 years ago aged 11. You also had another younger sister named Isabella, but she died 2 years ago at age 3" the prince answered.

"How sad" the girl remarked.

"Yes, yes, most tragic. Now enough of the history lessons, time to go!" the Lord Chamberlain interrupted.

"And who are you?" the new princess said with a voice full of suspicion as she looked at this plump man probably in his mid-forties.

"The Lord Chamberlain, Cornelius and I will always be at your service my lady" the Lord Chamberlain said plainly annoyed and eager to get moving. The new princess rose and followed the two "men" to her "chambers".

"Well this is certainly not what I expected" the princess thought.

"It is a good solution if what the prince says is true" her mind reminded her.

"I suppose so" she consented. As they were nearing the princess's rooms two guards approached and Cornelius pushed the two royal children against a dark wall as he turned the corner. From her spot she could hear the 3 men speaking.

"Hey, who goes there?!" One of the guards yelled.

"Oh, how stereotypical" the girl thought, exasperated.

"Just me, sir" the Lord Chamberlain answered.

"Well, okay…" the guard began.

"Well what are you doing around here at this time of night?" the other guard asked gruffly.

"I was just going to check on our dear princess" the Lord Chamberlain answered, "just some matters of state, I assure you" he finished smoothly.

"Well, we won't keep you" the first guard said as he shot a glance at his companion.

"Thank you, good sirs" Cornelius finished as he walked right by the guards.

As the guards left, "Meluith" could hear fragments of their conversation, "Hey, stop being so impulsive and brash to your betters, you're going to get yourself killed!" the first guard muttered to the other. There was only a slight grunt from the chastised guard. It was only a couple more moments before the footsteps disappeared and only a couple more seconds before the Lord Chamberlain returned.

"Come on, up you go" he gently commanded. The other two complied and they all relatively silently rushed to the princess's chambers. Once there "Meluith" climbed into the bed, pulled up the sheets, laid her hand over the blankets and closed her eyes, waiting. Cornelius and Justinian soon left for the door, but not quickly enough to their dismay.

"What shall I call you, my prince?" Meluith asked.

"Justinian will be fine, thank you" the prince conceded.

"Not my brother or his royalness?" Meluith asked innocently.

"Wow, that's low" his royalness replied.

"And you, Lord Chamberlain" Meluith asked Cornelius, turning a blind eye to her brother's comment.

"Cornelius in informal situations, anywhere else and it will either be Lord Chamberlain or my lord" the Lord Chamberlain explained, "Remember you are now Meluith of Attalia" he finished.

"Okay, you guys can leave now" the new princess said with a smile in her eye, but then she paused and asked, "Do you guys have a great rival you are currently at war with, a dark force waiting to strike?"

"The two shared a glance before the Lord Chamberlain responded, "Not at war, yet, but there are some rumors of a war with the fabled Chatui, a desert people fond of violence. We have already subdued or made peace with many of our other neighbors as well as you should remember." He finished his last statement with a pointed look.

"Yes the Keleles and the Cimse" Meluith said rather haughtily.

"The Kelelts and Cimse were great foes and even though they have been subdued there is still a chance they may rise again if the rumors about the Chatui are true.

"How surprising" Meluith said sarcastically while many of er favorite books passed through her thoughts. "So good vs. evil?" she asked.

"Depends on the way you look at things" Justinian interjected while trying to pull off the wise old man look."

"Okay, you are dismissed" the princess finished after a reasonable amount of silent thought.

"Thank you, your royal highness" the Lord Chamberlain answered as the two men left the room almost as silently as ghosts. The princess muttered to herself before deciding to pour water on her head and hair to make her look slightly sicker. Soon the princess was asleep and the sun rose without her knowing. The doctor and 2 of her ladies-in-waiting were there as well, but she didn't realize.

"She is sleeping, that's good" the doctor remarked.

"So, she'll be fine?" One of the ladies-in-waiting asked.

"She seems to be making a steady recovery" the doctor said.

"Good!" the lady said.

"Now, could you get my case please" the doctor commanded. The lady went to get the case and the doctor turned to other lady-in-waiting.

"This isn't going as pl…" the doctor began.

"Shh" the lady interrupted as the princess stirred and began to yawn before turning on her other side.

"Planned, perhaps something more drastic is required?" the doctor finished.

"Maybe, but there is still a chance our previous plan may work. You know the master is anxious to have her out of the way" the lady warned. Just as she finished speaking they heard a loud crash a little outside the rooms.

"Lady Evelyn please check on Lady Emmalee" the doctor said with a gesture of his hand.

"Of course sir" the lady responded. Meanwhile outside the rooms the Lady Emmalee was furiously trying to clean up the face while pocketing one of the sinister looking liquids. This is what Lady Evelyn saw when she turned the corner.

"Please don't tell him I took it, I need it, to prevent the ruin of my name and family. Please Lady Evelyn, please!" Lady Emmalee pleaded.

"Ok, fine, but you must do something for me" Lady Evelyn replied.

"What?" Emmalee asked.

"Arrange a meeting between me and your brother and I won't tell, promise" Evelyn answered and she meant it, she might be loyal to the wrong people, but she still was fiercely loyal.

"Ok, I will arrange a meeting, but once I get you there, you're on your own. Understood?" Emmalee asked.

"Deal, I will try to cover for you for the, substance" Evelyn confirmed and they shook on it before hurriedly trying to clean up. Unknown to Evelyn, Emmalee was smiling as she realized her trick had worked. Together the two ladies walked back to the princess's rooms.

"Dr. Collum, I am so sorry about that, please forgive me for my blunder" Emmalee begged.

"Of course child" the doctor replied, "Now please leave us".

"Thank you sir" Emmalee said as she left the princess's chambers, but once she left, she didn't head back to her quarters, she instead headed to the Lord Chamberlain's rooms, the poison she acquired hidden in her dress.

"Sir, I have new, vital information on the, issue." She whispered into the keyhole.

"Enter" was the reply. The lady-in-waiting entered the dim-lighted room and presented the vial.

"I found this in the doctor's kit, I believe it to be a poison of some kind meant to be used on the princess" the lady announced.

"Thank you, you are dismissed" the Lord Chamberlain said as he took the vial and began towards his work desk. The lady bowed and retreated back to the halls of the castle.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2-Our World_**

As the girl opened her eyes she saw the tile roof just as before. Maybe it hadn't worked she thought, 'Crap!' However, she decided to stand up and saw the, what was it called...right! A faucet! It had worked. This is great! She then stood up, pushed the door open, and stepped onto the rug that was waiting for her. 'Oh, this is awesome!' she thought smiling as she did a little happy dance. Then, she remembered, "Why wasn't she hissing in pain? Maybe the waters or the travel healed her. Hmmm, interesting" she thought, but now was a time of celebration so she looked for the towel that should be on the stand, but there was nothing there, so she just ran to "her" room on a sopping wet nightgown where she found a towel that had been previously left there by the previous inhabitant.

A few minutes later she emerged in Hello Kitty pants, a Disney princess shirt, and a pair of flip flops/slippers. 'Wow this girl really knew her style!' the new imposter thought happily looking at herself in the mirror. In fact this girl prancing around in a shirt covered in Belle and Cinderella was Meluith of Attalia, the Queen-to-be. She then kicked a pile of clothes closer to the dresser and left the room before coming back to take the towel back to the bathroom. After that she made her way downstairs to the kitchen where her new mother was cooking delicious smelling food. She saw her "sister", but ignored it and remained content looking around her at this strange yet familiar world. Maybe it was all those years of creepily watching. Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by a cry, a crash, and subsequent crying. The girl looked at the source of the crying and saw it was her sister. She then shook her head and rolled her eyes as her mother rushed to her sister.

"Please get some ice for your sister, Acissa" her new mother called out in a weary tone. With another eye roll Acissa complied.

She then looked at her squirming sister and simply stated, "Stop overreacting and rolling around on the floor like a self-obsessed, ungrateful (she smirked as she said this) little…"

"She's just a child, trust me you were just as bad as a baby and I had to endure it so you will endure this" her mother wearily commanded.

"Fine mom" Acissa said, but she still made a little face at her sister who just continued to cry. "Fine!" she said sticking out her tongue.

"Well, if you're done, the dishwasher still needs to be emptied and you still have some homework, if I am correct." her mother slowly replied, muttering to herself about the dangers of having children. So, the girl turned away and headed back up the stairs to her room and began the desperate search for her stupid homework that she should probably do.


End file.
